


Migawki

by Sadako



Series: Szum na falach [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako/pseuds/Sadako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paplanina Raya była sama w sobie dość ciekawym zjawiskiem i wydawała się wieść własne życie, nie do końca zależne od życia Raya. Płynęła bez przerwy przez kwadrans albo i dłużej, jeżeli tylko miała stosowne warunki, czyli jeśli słuchacz nie zdążył uciec wcześniej. Brad utknął w świecie w sporej mierze opanowanym przez to specyficzne zjawisko i nauczył się zauważać znaczące odstępstwa od normy. Takie na przykład, jak żywy, przytomny Ray Person milknący w połowie zdania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migawki

**Author's Note:**

> Gwiazdka LJa, multifandom-pl.livejournal.com.

1.

 

Brad podpierał bramę przed schodami wiodącymi do szkoły i obserwował przestrzeń przed sobą – zawierała głównie szkolny parking z samochodami, które w większości nadawały się już na złom i uczniów, którzy zachowywali się jak czterolatki pierwszego dnia w przedszkolu. I oczywiście Raya, który kręcił ósemki na desce, ze zmiennym szczęściem starając się nie zderzać ze wszystkimi ludźmi korzystającymi z chodnika wiodącego do głównego wejścia. Ktoś powinien mu powiedzieć, że to naprawdę nie jest najlepsze miejsce do ćwiczenia jazdy na deskorolce.  
– Byliśmy w The Deuce, bawiąc się zajebiście i nawet wygrywałem w bilard, rozumiesz, po raz drugi w życiu, szło mi tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, miałem taką moc, jakbym zwinął różdżkę Dumbledore’owi i używał jej zamiast zwykłego kija, i wtedy ona przyszła, i powiedziała, że, cytuję, jestem…  
Paplanina Raya była sama w sobie dość ciekawym zjawiskiem i wydawała się wieść własne życie, nie do końca zależne od życia Raya. Płynęła bez przerwy przez kwadrans albo i dłużej, jeżeli tylko miała stosowne warunki, czyli jeśli słuchacz nie zdążył uciec wcześniej. Wyglądało na to, że Ray nie musi oddychać ani przełykać śliny kiedy mówi – Brad kiedyś mu zagroził, że jeżeli natychmiast się nie zamknie, to sprzeda go antropologom w celach naukowych jako nieznanego wcześniej kuzyna człowieka, na co Ray się zgodził, pod warunkiem, że dostanie połowę kasy. Niestety, nie udało się znaleźć żadnych badaczy, którzy chcieliby się narazić na ciągłe towarzystwo Raya i jego gadaniny. Dlatego też Brad utknął w świecie w sporej mierze opanowanym przez to specyficzne zjawisko i nauczył się zauważać znaczące odstępstwa od normy. Takie na przykład, jak żywy, przytomny Ray Person milknący w połowie zdania.  
Brad oderwał wzrok od pięknego cacka na parkingu i spojrzał na Raya, który gapił się na nieznanego Bradowi chłopaka zmierzającego chodnikiem w ich stronę - miał minąć ich lada moment. Ray stał z jedną nogą na desce, w całkowitym bezruchu i ze szczęką na wysokości kolan. Trwało to tylko chwilę i wyglądało jak spięcie w systemie, Ray wrócił do normy zanim chłopak się z nimi zrównał. A potem tajemniczy nieznajomy uśmiechnął się do Raya, który z wrażenia prawie wjechał w murek i odprowadził go cielęcym spojrzeniem do drzwi. Śliniąc się.  
Najgorsze było to, że wcale nie było takie pewne, czy Ray zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej reakcji. Nowy z całą pewnością coś oznaczał: Brad nie mógł się tylko zdecydować, czy rozrywkę, czy kłopoty.

 

2.

 

Po paru tygodniach był absolutnie pewien, że to jednak kłopoty, bez dobrych perspektyw na poprawę sytuacji. Brad dowiedział się już o nowym znacznie więcej, niżby chciał. Ray miał nieprzezwyciężalną potrzebę dzielenia się z nim każdą informacją o Walcie Hasserze z Virginii, który sprowadził się tu na wakacjach z mamą oraz podzielał zamiłowanie Raya do country i do niegodnej tego miana podróbki piwa, którą Ray miał w zwyczaju pić. Person, hodując swoją obsesję, prawdopodobnie założył Waltowi kartoteki i zbierał jego rysunki z przedszkola. Bradowi było naprawdę żal dzieciaka. Tym bardziej, kiedy Ray dzielił się z nim planami na podbój serca tego pięknego młodzieńca, jak to ujął któregoś razu. Ray chciał, żeby Walt udzielał mu korepetycji, z czegokolwiek – było to jednak nieco trudne w realizacji, biorąc pod uwagę, że Walt był w drugiej klasie, a nie w trzeciej. Potem wymyślił, że mógłby przekonać dyrektora, że jednak przyjęcie go do szkoły rok wcześniej było strasznym błędem i że on, Ray, teraz cierpi i domaga się prawa do uczęszczania na zajęcia ze swoimi rówieśnikami. Chciał śpiewać Waltowi serenady pod oknem, ale sąsiedzi mogliby nie docenić ogromu jego miłości. I tak dalej.  
Siedzieli w stołówce, jedząc lunch - przynajmniej Brad jadł, Ray miał jak zwykle problem z trafieniem hamburgerem do ust - podczas gdy Person dzielił się swoim kolejnym wspaniałym planem zdobycia serduszka Walta. Tym razem nawet przyniósł ze sobą wykresy.  
– Ray, mam rewolucyjny pomysł. Co sądzisz o tym, żeby się do niego po prostu odezwać? Istnieje szansa, że nie ucieknie przed tobą, jeśli po prostu jak cywilizowany człowiek zaczniesz od rozmowy, bez kwiatów, czekoladek i proszenia jego matki o jego rękę.  
Ray przez chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu i wyglądało na to, że zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią po to, by się koniec końców rozmyślić. Pewnych rzeczy się nie mówi: to było wyzwanie, Ray mógł je przyjąć albo przyznać się, że jego pierwsza wielka, dziewczyńska miłość sprawiła już, że stracił nie tylko mózg, ale też prawdopodobnie zdolność nawiązywania kontaktów z ludźmi. Mózg nie był do tego koniecznie potrzebny, Ray udowodnił to przynajmniej parę razy.

 

3.

 

Joshua Person figurował na liście płac stacji radiowej jako technik obsługi urządzeń. Mimo dość powszechnie panującej opinii, że tak naprawdę jest magikiem, księgowość nie dała się przekonać do zmiany jego tytułu zawodowego. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Ray ma magiczne palce (albo dłonie, które leczą), kiedy w grę wchodziły mikrofony, konsolety, słuchawki i cały sprzęt nagrywający. To właśnie, między innymi, przyczyniło się do tego, że Ray, zamiast zapisanych w umowie pojedynczych godzinek, spędzał w siedzibie stacji całe popołudnia i wieczory.

Od czasu do czasu zabawiał się w didżeja – w godzinach późnonocnych, kiedy pewnie żywej duszy nie było przy odbiornikach, Ray dostawał do ręki mikrofon i mógł mówić, co mu się żywnie podobało, pod warunkiem, że nie zapominał o tym, żeby od czasu do czasu włączyć muzykę. I może nie do końca „co mu się podobało” - na drzwiach wisiała lista tematów zakazanych, coraz dłuższa i dłuższa. Prawie nie było na niego skarg, więc w końcu się utrwaliło, że godzina czasu antenowego między 2.30 a 3.30 w sobotę należała do Raya Persona i każdy mógł skorzystać z możliwości posłuchania tego, co miał do powiedzenia na temat NAMBLA, wyścigów samochodowych, kanapek z pomidorem, polityki zagranicznej Stanów Zjednoczonych, klocków Lego tudzież muzyki country (ten temat zawsze pojawiał się ze specjalną dedykacją dla Brada, Ray był pewien, że Brad to docenia).

Którejś nocy pod koniec listopada, po prawie całym opakowaniu Ripped Fuel i pięciu godzinach snu w ciągu ostatnich siedemdziesięciu dwóch godzin, Ray miał coś w rodzaju monologu swojego życia: mówił, żeby nie zasnąć, co mu tylko ślina na język przyniosła. To był ten jeden jedyny raz, kiedy w jego audycji pojawiła się tylko jedna piosenka, When the man comes around, a resztę zajął bezładny monolog o szkole, życiu na Marsie, ostatnich filmowych X-Menach, najlepszych ciasteczkach świata, Battlestar Galactica, okularach przeciwsłonecznych i Harrym Potterze. Jakoś między zaletami okularów Presleya a Komnatą Tajemnic wspomniał o Walcie. Jego mózg dopiero po chwili zaskoczył i zorientował się, że potencjalni słuchacze nie muszą raczej słuchać o tym, że w jego szkole jest bardzo, bardzo interesujący młody, który wydaje się mieć same zalety, ale nie zna Raya.

W poniedziałek rano przyjechał do szkoły jak zwykle na desce i odkrył, że Walt Hasser czeka na niego przed szkołą. Kiedy Ray zatrzymał się w dość bezpiecznej odległości, Walt wstał z murka i schował ręce do kieszeni, po czym podszedł do niego.  
\- My się chyba nie poznaliśmy, prawda? Jestem Walt. – Kiedy chłopak wyciągnął do niego rękę, Ray czuł, jak przepalają mu się obwody w mózgu. Po chwili nastąpił jednak restart i Person odwzajemnił uścisk, uśmiechając się nerwowo.  
– Miło mi, jestem…  
– Ray, wiem. I najwyraźniej jesteś idiotą. Rozmawianie z ludźmi jest lepszym sposobem zaczynania znajomości niż obgadywanie ich w eterze, wiesz?  
Ray pokiwał głową ze sporą energią i patrzył, jak w kącikach oczu Walta pojawiają się delikatne kurze łapki.

 

4.

 

Impreza halloweenowa u Stafforda była tradycją oraz legendą – to była ta impreza, o której do końca roku opowiadało się nieobecnym oraz pierwszakom, którzy z reguły nie byli zaproszeni. W przypadku starszych lat, Stafford zapraszał wszystkich swoich znajomych – czyli mniej więcej dwie trzecie szkoły.

Tym razem Ray się spóźnił i po raz pierwszy nie miał kostiumu, ale i tak był zdeterminowany, by się doskonale bawić, w międzyczasie upijając się i upalając celem nadrobienia tygodniowej prawie-abstynencji. Już z ulicy było słychać muzykę, niewątpliwie ku zachwytowi sąsiadów. Stafford mieszkał w dość kiepskiej okolicy, w bardzo dużym i trochę zapuszczonym domu, który jego rodzice, aktualnie na urlopie daleko stąd, odziedziczyli w spadku po jakimś wuju.

Ray widział w swoim życiu wiele rzeczy (nie tyle, o ilu opowiadał, ale jednak), z czego większość wydarzała się na imprezach, ale tym razem jednak został zaskoczony. Nie, żeby pijani ludzie na imprezach byli czymś niespotykanym, oni byli tymi imprezami. Ale pijany Walt Hasser, miły chłopiec i ulubieniec nauczycieli, do którego wzdychała prawie ćwierć szkoły (Ray był tego pewien, być może nawet prowadził pewne statystyki na ten temat. Wyłącznie w celach badawczych.) to jednak co innego.  
– Hej.  
– Ray.  
– Jesteś pijany.  
– N’stem.  
– Tak, pewnie, jesteś trzeźwy jak noworodek. Taki, którego matka miała we krwi trzy i pół promila przez całą ciążę. Chodź, zabieramy cię stąd.  
– Nie.  
– Spokojnie, zabieram cię do najbliższego łóżka, gdzie będziesz mógł spać jak normalny człowiek, a nie na podłodze na korytarzu. Ktoś może cię zaraz zdeptać, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę chwalebną tradycję zjazdów na byle czym z tych oto schodów, kultywowaną przy okazji każdej imprezy. I zniszczyliby ci ten piękny kostium kościotrupka, szkoda by było. No chodź… O, widzisz, to nie było takie trudne, a teraz idziemy do najbliższych drzwi. Widzisz drzwi, Walt? I są pojedyncze, prawda?  
– Mmmhm.  
– Świetnie. Postaraj się nie zjechać na podłogę przez parę sekund, okej? Tylko zobaczę, czy możemy tam wejść, co? …Oookej, nie możemy. A ten widok będzie mnie pewnie prześladował do końca życia. Są pewne rzeczy, których nie chciałem wiedzieć o Icemanie. I o Ficku. Nie chciałbyś do mnie pomówić? Wtedy byłoby mi łatwiej wyprzeć te obrazy z mojego młodego i niewinnego umysłu, który teraz został skażony już na zawsze.  
– Hmmm?  
– Mów do mnie.  
– N’chce.  
– Po pijaku zachowujesz się jak urażona księżniczka.  
– Nie.  
– I to do tego taka, która nie potrafi sklecić pełnego zdania. O, popatrz, jaki ładny pokój! Drzwi otwarte, dobrze, pusty, jeszcze lepiej. No chodź, uważaj na drzwi. Łóżko, cudownie. Usiądź tutaj, świetnie ci idzie. Mam nadzieję, że jest naprawdę takie wygodne, na jakie wygląda. Następnym razem upijamy się razem, zajmowanie się tobą wcale nie jest takie zabawne, księżniczko. Dobranoc.  
– W’ócisz…?  
– …Co? Tak, zaraz wrócę. Tylko zgaszę to światło i przyniosę ci wody i jakąś miskę, tak na wszelki wypadek…

– Ray.  
– Powinieneś już spać, wiesz? Chcesz wody? Podobno wypicie półtora litra wody przed snem zapobiega kacowi, ale szczerze wątpię, żebyś był w stanie nie zasnąć, pijąc i żeby coś takiego mogło pomóc ci na kaca. Który będzie straszny. Godzilla depcząca ci po głowie, heavy metalowy koncert między uszami i takie tam. Nie, żebym ci źle życzył czy coś. Masz, napij się. …Ślicznie. A teraz idź w końcu spać.  
– Zostań.

Rano Ray obudził się z zupełnie zdrętwiałą ręką, Walt nie puścił go przez całą noc.

 

5.

 

Gdyby nie to, że miał ciekawsze zajęcia, Brad obserwowałby rozwój znajomości Raya i Walta z ogromnym zainteresowaniem. Może nawet robiłby notatki, bo, naprawdę, to, co się działo, było zdumiewające.

Chociażby to:  
Walt wydawał się być mniej więcej trzecią osobą w życiu Raya, po jego rodzonej matce i Bradzie, nie reagującą w spektakularny sposób na widok Raya jedzącego spaghetti. Person ewidentnie uważał za powód do dumy to, że udało mu się nie nauczyć posługiwania się sztućcami w taki sposób, w jaki robią to ludzie cywilizowani. Opanował tylko podstawy i wiedział, że taki na przykład makaron należy nabrać na widelec, w ten czy inny sposób. Potem jednak zaczynał nim wymachiwać – bo Ray Person absolutnie nie potrafił się zamknąć, a skoro mówił, to gestykulował – i miał poważne problemy z umieszczeniem wszystkich nitek makaronu w ustach lub chociaż w ich okolicy, a sos lądował wszędzie dookoła. Walt wydawał się tym rozbawiony, ignorował nisko przelatujące kawałki mięsa, albo, w tych rzadkich momentach, kiedy Ray robił przerwę na oddech, mówił mu, że ma cały nos w sosie pomidorowym.

Albo to:  
Walt potrafił śpiewać. Te wszystkie piosenki country, których Brad nienawidził z siłą tysiąca słońc i przynajmniej stu supernowych, w wykonaniu Walta brzmiały… znośnie.  
– …Dlatego po szkole założymy zespół. Walt nie zgadza się na to, żeby zacząć teraz, bo jest grzecznym chłopcem i nie może sobie pozwolić na prowadzenie rockandrollowego stylu życia. Mówiłem mu, że ja się tym mogę zająć za dwóch, ale jakoś nie daje się przekonać, może chce dostać swój przydział gorących lasek. Nie szkodzi, z jego głosem i z moim niezwykłym talentem do gry na gitarze zrobimy taką karierę, że lasek wystarczy dla nas obu, a kilka pewnie nawet dostaniesz ty, o ile Nate nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. – Nate, tym razem również wystawiony na monolog Raya, uniósł brwi. – Okej, nie dostaniesz.  
– Ray, skąd w twoim mózgu wielkości jajka przepiórki wzięło się przekonanie, że w parze z zespołem country idzie rockandrollowy styl życia?  
\- Ale my nie musimy grać tylko country! Rock jest nawet lepszy, albo punk rock! Jestem przekonany, że jak go ładnie poproszę, Walt zaśpiewa dla mnie punkowe piosenki.  
– Jestem za punk rockiem, nikt nie będzie słyszał, jak bardzo nie potrafisz grać.  
– Jak to nie potrafię? Ziom, ty mnie chyba jeszcze nie słyszałeś.  
– Słyszałem, więcej razy niż bym chciał. Ledwo wiesz, w którą stronę powinieneś trzymać gitarę.  
– Szczegóły. Głos Walta nas uratuje.  
– Nie wiem, w jakim świecie ty żyjesz, ale w tej rzeczywistości Walt Hasser nie jest aniołem, którego głos ma moc zbawczą.  
– Tak ci się tylko wydaje.

A to już przekraczało granice pojmowania Brada:  
Walt leżał z błogim wyrazem twarzy na trawniku, ewidentnie wygrzewając się w słońcu, z oczami przykrytymi prawym przedramieniem, i cały czas zupełnie nieświadomie poruszał palcami tej ręki. Ray siedział obok po turecku w swoich okularach Elvisa i mówił, mówił, a potem jeszcze mówił, gestykulując zawzięcie. Walt najwyraźniej śmiał się w stosownych momentach i zachowywał się zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Raya, który, nie przestając gadać nawet na chwilę, zaczął przeczesywać dłonią trawę, aż znalazł to, czego szukał.  
Dotknął źdźbłem trawy dłoni Walta, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, na przykład załaskotać go na śmierć, Walt wyrwał mu je z palców. Odsłonił oczy, podniósł się z trawy i oparł na łokciach – tym sposobem z pewnością miał lepszy widok na Raya, który, Brad mógłby się o to założyć, właśnie przybrał minę wcielonej niewinności. Walt coś powiedział i nagle poderwał się do biegu, Ray wystartował tuż za nim, krzycząc. Biegli w kierunku szkolnego parkingu, Walt nie dawał się wyprzedzić. Zatrzymał się zanim wpadli między samochody i z uśmiechem czekał na Raya, ale nie docenił go. Person zaszedł go z boku i zamiast zwolnić, przyspieszył i siłą impetu przewrócił ich obu na trawę. Tarzali się, walcząc zacięcie, i najwyraźniej to Walt wygrał – siedział na kolanach przygwożdżonego do ziemi Raya. Z tej odległości Brad nie widział żadnych szczegółów, ale był pewien, że Rayowi rozwój sytuacji bardzo się podoba, a kiedy Walt się zaczął nad nim pochylać – Person musiał być prawie wniebowzięty. Po czym zadzwonił dzwonek i przerwał chłopcom coś co wyglądało jak realizacja jednej z bardziej niewinnych fantazji Raya. Brad wiedział coś na ten temat, Person był łaskaw podzielić się niektórymi z nich.  
Walt wstał z ociąganiem i wyciągnął rękę do Raya, który dał się podciągnąć do pionu i nawet nie próbował jeszcze raz go przewrócić. Znowu coś mówił, a kiedy ruszyli w stronę szkoły, zarzucił Waltowi rękę na ramiona i nachylił się w jego stronę, tak, że inni ludzie dla odmiany nie powinni byli go słyszeć. Walt uśmiechał się jak dziecko, któremu właśnie obiecano cały sklep z zabawkami i które nie może uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

 

6.

 

Umówili się w parku, niedaleko tego miejsca, w którym Ray najczęściej jeździł, w pobliżu najlepszego kebabu w mieście. Walt ledwo zdążył usiąść na ławce, zanim Ray wyjechał z najbliższej alejki i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. Gdyby tylko potrafił zmusić do tego deskorolkę, zahamowałby pewnie z piskiem kół.

– Cześć.  
– Cześć. – Ray usiadł obok i wsunął deskę pod ławkę tak, że mógł ją przesuwać stopą bez wysiłku. Robił tak prawie przez cały czas, Walt już zdążył się przyzwyczaić.  
– Coś ci się stało? – Walt patrzył na bandaż wystający spod rękawa niemiłosiernie rozciągniętej koszulki. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że Ray ukradł ją Bradowi.  
– Nie, ziom, wszystko w najlepszym porządku. - Walt zawsze robił się trochę podejrzliwy, kiedy widział tak uśmiechniętego Raya. Ten uśmiech sugerował, że Ray być może zrobił właśnie coś głupiego i zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale być może i tak jest z siebie dumny. Walt nie skomentował, zaczekał, aż Ray sam zacznie mówić – to zawsze następowało, raczej wcześniej niż później. – A nawet jest lepiej niż było. Tak jakby zrobiłem sobie tatuaż. Kolejny.  
– Tak jakby?  
– Tajest. Zobaczysz, jak zdejmę opatrunek, czyli pewnie pojutrze. – Walt nie wiedział, czy powinien zacząć się naprawdę niepokoić, czy może na razie sobie odpuścić i zacząć wtedy, kiedy zobaczy kolejne dzieło sztuki, jakim Ray uznał za stosowne się przyozdobić. – A w międzyczasie chodźmy coś zjeść, umieram z głodu. Potem możemy iść do ciebie i mogę skopać ci tyłek w Call of Duty, czy coś.  
– Powodzenia, to byłaby twoja pierwsza wygrana.

Dwa dni później Walt znalazł Raya na progu. Mniej więcej. Kiedy wrócił od babci, Ray siedział na schodkach przed drzwiami.  
– Hej, nie wiedziałem że przyjdziesz. Gdybyś dał znać, wróciłbym wcześniej.  
– Nie szkodzi. Gdybyś wrócił wcześniej, pewnie nie miałbyś tych oto obłędnie pachnących ciasteczek. – Ray kiwnął głową w kierunku reklamówki, w której rzeczywiście tkwiło pudełko ciasteczek upieczonych przez jego babcię.  
– Chodź do środka. – Walt otworzył drzwi i puścił Raya przodem. Zamknął za nimi i kiedy odwrócił się w stronę Raya, ten był już bez koszulki. I bez bandażu. Stał w taki sposób, że Walt miał doskonały widok na bardzo znajomego rudzika na jego lewym ramieniu.  
– Wow. Ukradłeś mój rysunek. – Walt uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak bardzo Ray stara się nie wyglądać na rozczarowanego jego reakcją.  
– Ściśle mówiąc, pożyczyłem, z zamiarem oddania. Poza tym masz ich tyle, że pewnie nawet nie zauważyłeś, że go nie ma.

Walt zrobił trzy kroki w jego kierunku i przyjrzał się tatuażowi z bliska. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, ten składał się z samych konturów, bez wypełnienia. Skóra dookoła ciągle była leciutko zaczerwieniona i bardzo wrażliwa - kiedy dotknął jej opuszkami palców, Ray przymknął oczy, nie próbował się jednak odsunąć. Wtedy Walt delikatnie pocałował go w ramię tuż powyżej tatuażu. Ray nie otworzył oczu i wyglądał, jakby właśnie znalazł się w przedsionku nieba.

Później, dużo później, siedzieli na trawie w miejscu, które było smutną, malutką podróbką ogródka (ale miało trawę, ogrodzenie i nikt im nie przeszkadzał) i jedli ciasteczka. Ray, jak zwykle, kruszył niemiłosiernie, dopóki Walt nie uświadomił mu, że w ten sposób zjada przecież mniej ciasteczek. W opinii Raya, ciasteczka babci Walta była najlepszą rzeczą na świecie.

Zaraz po Walcie.


End file.
